Bobby's Furry Little Problem
by Echo1317
Summary: Bobby doesn't know how he knows when the cat shows him on his doorstep, but he knows, and when he knows that he knows what he knows, all he can do is scratch under his baseball cap and say, "Aw, hell, What'd you get yourself into now?" /Cat!Cas and minor Destiel


**A/N **Happy fluff with Bobby and cat!Cas. I wrote this like five months ago and I can't for the life of me remember why.

* * *

Bobby doesn't know how he knows when the cat shows him on his doorstep, but he knows, and when he knows that he knows what he knows, all he can do is scratch under his baseball cap and say, "Aw, hell, son. What'd you get yourself into now?"

The black-furred, blue-eyed runt of a kitten mews up at him indignantly. Stupid angel. Stupid cat. Bobby scoops him up in one hand, sighing as the door slams shut behind him.

The boys are up in the Rockies without cell service. Just his luck.

"Well, you sure as hell can't stay here," Bobby tells what he's now come to think of as Catstiel. The little thing slowly at him, asking for explanation. "I hate cats. Can't stand 'em. All prissy and temperamental and loud and-"

Bobby cuts off as the kitten lowers its ears almost sadly, slumping down. With its tail between its legs, it heads for the door, sitting down by the screen and hanging its head. The sight is pitiful. Bobby's heart gives a terrible squeeze.

"Balls," Bobby sighs, going over and reluctantly tapping Cas's head with a finger that fits all the way between his ears. "I guess you could be different… you bein' an angel and all…"

Cat-Cas perks up as if on que, rubbing his head against Bobby's fingers gratefully. The man rolls his eyes as the cat starts purring. Friggin' angels.

* * *

Cas won't eat.

Bobby's been to every pet store in town, looking for something for the damn cat, from sensitive stomach formulas to the high end wet crap that costs five bucks a pop. Add that to the list; cats a friggin' expensive. And, a dozen tries later, Cas still. Won't. Touch it.

"Alright, boy," Bobby sets in front of Cas the most expensive gourmet cat slop he could find. "This or your starve."

As Bobby sits at the table to his own dinner, Cas eyes the meal in front of him distastefully. Out of the corner of his eye, Bobby sees the tiny cat staring longingly at his cheeseburger. "Hell, no, you damn cat. This is-"

Cas hangs his head and flattens his eats again. Friggin' pitiful. Bobby sighs and cuts out a sliver of his cheeseburger, setting it on a plate and lifting Cas onto the table to eat with him. He digs in happily, purring around the meat as Bobby also brings up his saucer of milk.

* * *

Apparently, a fluffy pillow on the living room floor is not good enough for a Kitten of the Lord. Bobby hears little claws tapping their way slowly up the stairs for the better part of two hours. At the end of it, those claws are scratching impatiently at his bedroom door, no doubt leaving marks in the already beaten and worn wood.

"Whataya want?" Bobby hollers, and the scratching abruptly stops. Already feeling guilty, he heaves himself up out of bed and opens the door. Cas is curled up with his back to the wood, shaking like a leaf. The drafty cold in the house must be freezing for something so small.

Bobby stoops to pick him up, straightening his stiff back with a groan. Maybe the cold is getting to be a little too much for him, too.

Back in bed, Bobby shoves the kitten under the blankets at the foot of them mattress, then gets comfy himself. Cas curls up more comfortably at his feet, resting his head on the curve of Bobby's ankle. Bobby closes his eyes in the dark, letting himself drift off.

He wakes not too long after to see that Cas has migrated north and is now nestled comfortable on his belly. Bobby considers shoving him off, but… well, that little fucker is so damn cute he just lets him be.

A while longer and Bobby wakes up with Cas curled tight on his chest. He's not so heavy, no big deal. He drifts off again.

* * *

In the morning, Bobby wakes up to the sound of his screen door slamming shut, unable to breathe. Downstairs, Sam and Dean are announcing their arrival. Cat-Cas is sprawled belly down on Bobby's face, his fur very much in the way of Bobby's nose.

Bobby is tempted to toss the sleeping cat out the window. He resists the urge.

Dean grins wickedly as Bobby trudges downstairs holding the kitten by the scruff of its neck. "Hey, Bobby. Who's your friend?"

"You oughta know," Bobby shoves the kitten at Dean, who cups the tiny thing to his chest. It clings to the front of his shift. "Thing's a goddamned menace."

"Aw, come on, he can't be so bad." Sam watches wearily as his brother declares so, dipping his face to kiss the kitten's forehead. "Look how cute he-"

A flash of blinding light and Dean thumps to the ground. As the smoke clear a familiar voice says, "Hello, Dean."

Dean is very painfully aware of the very attractive, very naked man-angel now sprawled on top of him. Sam yelps and claps a hand over his eyes. Bobby sighs and gives him an I-told-you-so look.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel kisses his forehead and gets gracefully to his feel. "You are very cute as well."

"You're welcome?" Dean squeaks as Cas helps him to his feet. "Thanks?"

Now Cas kisses Dean on the mouth, hand still firmly in his, still unclothed. "How about some breakfast?"

Dean smiles a goofy smile and follows the angel into the kitchen. Bobby doesn't know how he knows but he knows, and laughs happily. "Aw, son. What'd you get yourself into now?"


End file.
